Co za dużo, to niezdrowo
Totalna Porażka: Powrót na Wyspę Odcinek 6 Chris stoi na pomoście. Chris: Witajcie! Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce: Powrót na Wyspę. Zoey po powrocie ze SPA nakryła Anne Marię i Mike'a całujących się w ich pokoju. Nasz miłosny trójkącik wkrótce się pogodził, a Mike opowiedział dziewczynom o swoich osobowościach. Nudaaa... Zadanie, którym było odnalezienie mojego posążku wygrały Larwy, a Szczury ponownie spotkały się na ceremonii eliminując Sam'a, który podczas zadania zgubił swoją konsolę. Ofiara. Kto odpadnie w dzisiejszym odcinku? Czy nasz miłosny trójkącik dalej będzie się ze sobą kłócił? Dlaczego zadaję takie głupie pytania? Nie wiem! Oglądajcie... Nagle na horyzoncie pojawił się ogromny wycieczkowiec, z którego wyszła tajemnicza osoba. Chris: Co ty tutaj robisz? Tajemnicza osoba: A czy to ważne? Chris: Bardzo! Nie możesz tutaj zostać! Tajemnicza osoba: A kto mi zabroni? Ktoś walnął Chris'a z patelni. Tajemnicza osoba: Hahahaha! Lepiej oglądajcie ten debilny programik! Ciao! Domki zawodników Wszyscy smacznie śpią w swoich łóżkach. Scott trzyma w ręku złotego Chris'a. a Anne Maria trzyma przed sobą lakier do włosów i co jakiś czas psika nim sobie we włosy. Uroczy poranek przerwał dźwięk syreny alarmowej. Wszyscy natychmiast zerwali się ze swoich łóżek. Zoey: Co się dzieje? Lightning: Pożar! Wszyscy uciekać! I wybiegł z domku. Wszyscy: Pożar?! Spojrzeli na siebie. Zaczęli krzyczeć i również wybiegli z domku. Plac przed domkami Wszyscy stali na placu przerażeni. Anne Maria: Idioto! Nic się nie pali! Lightning: Nie? To niemożliwe! Anne Maria uderzyła go w twarz. Lightning: Ał! Scott: Spokojnie. Zaraz na pewno wszystko się wyjaśni... Po chwili pojawiła się przed nimi kula dymu, z której wyłonił się Chris. Chris: Witajcie, ślamazary! Jak się spało? Dakota: Świetnie, dzięki, że pytasz! Mike: Było świetnie, dopóki nas nie obudziłeś! Chris: Oj, tak mi przykro. Może się teraz popłaczesz, co? Dawn: Chris? To ty? Chris chrząknął. Chris: Tak! A bo co? Zoey: Jakoś tak dziwnie mówisz... Chris: Wydaje Ci się! Scott: Hmmm... Scott: '' Wydaje mi się to bardzo podejrzane.. Coś musi się za tym kryć! ''Scott podszedł do Chris'a i złapał go za włosy. Chris: Hej! Co ty wyprawiasz, idioto! W tej chwili z Chris'a spadło jego przebranie. Okazało się, że to wcale nie Chris, tylko Jo. Wszyscy: Jo?! Jo: Jo? Ja jestem Chris! Spojrzała na siebie. Jo: Uppss.. Brick: Co ty tu robisz? Gdzie jest Chris? Jo: A czy to ważne? Wszyscy: TAK! Jo: Okej, okej. Związałam Chris'a i wrzuciłam do jeziora. Wszyscy: CO?! Jo: To miała być zemsta! Na szczęście nic mi nie zrobicie, bo nie ma tu Chris'a! Chris: Nie zupełnie! Zza pleców Jo wyłonił się Chris z dwoma ochroniarzami i Chef'em. Jo: Hej! Co jest!? Jak to możliwe, że ty żyjesz? Chris: Ciesz się, ale i tak zapłacisz mi spore odszkodowanie! Ochroniarze! Brać ją! Ochorniarze zbliżyli się do Jo. Jo: Nuuuda. Rzuciła piłką w stronę lasu. Ochroniarze spojrzeli na siebie i pobiegli za piłką. Chris: Tak trudno dzisiaj o dobrych ochorniarzy... Chefie! Chef: Nawet o tym nie myśl... Chris: Ehh. Dakota: To co? Ona tu zostaje? Chris: Na to wygląda. Wszyscy: No NIE! Dakota: '' Czemu ona musi wrócić? CZEMU? '''Chris: '''I dołączy do drużyny Szczurów. '''Jo:' Wspaniale. Spojrzała na wystraszoną Dakotę. Dakota: '' To chyba najgorszy dzień w moim życiu. ''Do pokoju zwierzeń wchodzi Jo. Jo: '' To prawda, frajerko! '''Chris:' Ale to nie koniec niespodzianek! Mike: Co tym razem? Chris: Naszym widzom znudziło się ciągle przegrywanie Szczurów. Scott: Więc? Chris: Więc postanowiłem zrobić maleńkie roszady! Dawn: Do rzeczy, Chris. Chris: '''Spokojnie. Lightning to od teraz Toksyczny Szczur! '''Lightning: Sh-Boom! A to dobrze, czy źle? Anne Maria: A jak myślisz? Lightning stanął obok Jo. Chris: '''Natomiast nowym zawodnikiem Zmutowanych Larw zostaje... '''Dakota: (Szeptem) Tylko nie Scott, tylko nie Scott, tylko nie Scott... Chris: ... Scott! Scott stanął obok Zmutowanych Larw. Dakota: '' Nieeee! Dlaczego on!? '''Jo: '' Bez Scott'a... Dakota jest nikim! Hahahaha! '''Scott: '' Robi się gorąco. ^ ^ '''Mike:' Ty poważnie mówisz? Chris: Jasne, że tak! Scott stanął obok Mike'a. Scott: Hejka, mój nowy przyjacielu! Mike: Grrr! Zoey: To już koniec niespodzianek? Chris: Tak! Cameron: 'Nareszcie. Nie lubię niespodzianek! Zwłaszcza tych od Chris'a! ''Wszyscy odwrócili się i skierowali do swoich domków. '''Chris: A gdzie wy się wybieracie? Anne Maria: Spać! Chris: A czy ja wam pozwoliłem? Pora na kolejne wyzwanie, kochani! Wszyscy westchnęli. Chris: Wy i ten wasz entuzjazm! Kocham to! Plaża Chris ubrany w strój kąpielowy stoi przed uczestnikami. Anne Maria: Będziemy pływać? Zoey: Nic nie mówiłeś o stroju kąpielowym! Chris: Jest wam dzisiaj niepotrzebny! Scott: Świetnie... Chris: Uwaga! Do dzisiejszego wyzwania potrzebuję po 4 zawodników z każdej drużyny! Cameron: 'Więc kto z naszej drużyny w nim nie wystąpi? '''Chris: '''Hmmm... Chefie! ''Chef przychodzi i podaje Chris'owi pilot. '''Chris: Dzięki. Co my tu mamy... Wciska jakiś guzik. Nagle pojawia się ogromna klatka do której wpadają Mike i Scott. Chris: Mamy naszych szczęśliwców! Wy dzisiaj nie pomożecie swojej drużynie. Mike: A możemy chociaż pokibicować? Chris: Czemu nie? Róbcie co chcecie. Scott: Cieszymy się prawda, Mike? Mike popatrzył na Scott'a ze zdziwioną miną. Chris: To dobrze. Do pierwszego wyzwania tego dnia zapraszam Jo i Anne Marię! Dziewczyny podeszły do Chris'a. Anne Maria: Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała niczego dźwigać? Chris: '''Nie! Tak jak mówiłem, dzisiejsze wyzwania będą związane z wodą! '''Anne Maria: O nie! Nie mam zamiaru dać się ochlapać! Chris ochlapuje Anne Marię. Anne Maria: Hej! Uważaj co robisz! Chris: Och, jak mi przykro. Ale niestety musisz! Widzicie te skutery, które są na wodzie? Jo: Mamy się ścigać? Świetnie, wygraną to ja mam już właściwie w kieszeni! Lightning podbiega do Jo i zaczyna grzebać jej w kieszeni. Lightning: Hej! Wcale nie masz tam żadnej wygranej! Jo walnęła go i wrzuciła do wody. Lightning: Hej! Ta woda jest zimna! I brudna! Chris: A tak. Nikt jej dawno tutaj nie czyścił... Jo: Przyzwyczajaj się! Lightning: '' Ten Jo mnie już wkurza! Musi jak naszybciej wylecieć! ''Dziewczyny siedzą już na skuterach. Chris: Jesteście gotowe? Dziewczyny przytaknęły. Chris: To świetnie! START! Walnął patelnią w Chef'a. Chris: Przepraszam, Chefie! Chef: Grr! Jo wystartowała. Jo: Bay bay, frajerko! Zoey: Anne Mario, ruszaj! Anne Maria: Hmm? Ciekawe jak twoim zdaniem ja mam to uruchomić! Nerwowo uderzyła rękami o blat skutera i po wciskała wszystkie guziki. Skuter wystartował i przyjął niesamowitą prędkość. Anne Maria: To chyba nie miało tak być.. Ratunku! Chris: Sądziłem, że nikt nie wciśnie mojego guziczka. Trudno. Anne Maria szybko dogoniła prowadzącą Jo. Jo: Jak ty mnie tak szybko dogoniłaś?! Anne Maria: Sama nie wiem! Wyprzedziła Jo, trącąc jej skuter. Jo wpadła do wody. Jo: Grrr! Nie daruje Ci tego! Anne Maria: Jak ja mam to zatrzymać? Zaczęła nerwowo wciskać wszystkie guziki. Chris: Nie! Nie rób tego! Skuter eksplodował, a katapultowana Anne Maria przekroczyła linię mety. Larwy: TAK! Na linię mety na skuterze przypływa Chris. Chris: Brawo, Anne Mario! Pokonałaś mój straszny tor, a co więcej... Pokonałaś Jo! Brawo! Punkt dla Larw! Jo: '''To nie fair! Żądam powtórki! '''Chris: Innym razem. Pora na kolejne wyzwanie! Klif Dawn i Lightning stoją na klifie w strojach do nurkowania. Są gotowi do skoku. Niedaleko stoją Larwy, Szczury i Chris. Po chwili pojawia się również Chef z klatką, w której są Mike i Scott. Chris: Wreszcie jesteś! Czekamy już tylko na ciebie! Chef: Może byś my kiedyś pomógł, co? Chris: Nieee. Ty sobie radzisz bardzo dobrze! Chef: Grr! Chris: Dobrze, żarty na bok. Lightning, Dawn? Jesteście gotowi? Dawn: Tak, ale nie bardzo wiemy na co. Chris: Nic wam nie mówiłem? Możliwe. Dawn: Więc? Lightning: Lightning jest już gotowy! Chris: To proste. Musicie skoczyć z tego klifu do wody. Kiedy znajdziecie się już w wodzie, musicie odnaleźć skarb, którego strzegą zmutowane rekiny. Proste? Kiedy już będzie wasz, musicie wypłynąć na powierzchnię? Pytania? Dawn: A jeśli rekiny nie będą chciały nam oddać skarbu? Przecież tlenu niestarczy nam na długo! Chris: Dlatego musicie się pospieszyć! Strzelił z pistoletu w niebo. Ani Lightning, ani Dawn nawet się nie poruszyli. Chris: 'Na co czekacie? Zadanie już się rozpoczęło! ''Lightning i Dawn zeskoczyli z klifu. Dawn nie miała żadnych problemów, natomiast Lightning dwa razy uderzył o klif. Po chwili razem wpadli do wody. Tymczasem reszta ogląda zmagania uczestników na małym telewizorku. '''Zoey: Biedny Lightning! Scott: Żal ci go? Zoey: W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, tak! Chris: Cicho! Próbuję zobaczyć ich śmierć! Wszyscy: CO?! Chris: To znaczy, chcę zobaczyć kto odnajdzie skarb! Hehe. Tymczasem u Lightning'a i Dawn. Lightning od pewnego czasu krąży w kółko, a Dawn na zmutowanym delfinie próbuje odnaleźć skarb. Lightning: Też muszę coś takiego znaleźć! Gul. Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Postanowił jako pojazd użyć zmutowanej ośmiornicy. Lightning: Hej! Pomożesz Lightning'owi? Ośmiornica dotknęła go swoimi mackami, a po chwili Lightning był już duszony. Lightning: 'Czyli nie chcesz pomóc? Gul. ''Dawn widząc przyjaciela w niebezpieczeństwie, podpłynęła do niego. '''Dawn: '''Lightning! Trzymaj się! Gul. '''Lightning: Pomożesz mi? Gul. Dawn: Spróbuję. Gul. Delfin: Rozwiąż go, Charlie. Ośmiornica: Niby czemu? Fajny jest! Lightning: Dzięki! Ośmiornica zdusiła go trochę mocniej. Delfin: Charlie, to już twoja 3 ofiara tego dnia! Dawn: Trzecia? Ośmiornica: Jasne! Chris oddał mi swoich sługusów. Delfin: Charlie... Ośmiornica: 'Dobra, puszczam Cię wolno.. ''Ośmiornica puściła Lightning'a i schowała się. '''Delfin: Przepraszam, Dawn. Ale nie mogę ci pomagać. Dawn: Dlaczego? Delfin: Chris mnie za to zabije? Dawn: Jak on tak może?! Delfin ze zmartwioną miną popatrzył na Dawn. Dawn: No dobrze.. Będę tęskniła! Delfin: Ja też! Delfin popłynął w swoją stronę. Dawn: Lightning, to co teraz robimy? Niestety, Lightning'a nigdzie nie było. Dawn: Świetnie, ja mu pomagam, a on nawet słowa "dziękuję" nie powie... Westchnęła i zaczęła szukać skarbu. Tymczasem na powierzchni... Chris: Po co ona mu pomogła? Grr! Zoey: Bardzo dobrze zrobiła. Wszyscy: NIE! Zoey: Spokojnie, nie musicie krzyczeć. Do rozmowy nawet nie włączyli się Scott i Mike, którzy siedzieli wkurzeni w klatce. Scott: To co tam, przyjacielu? Mike: Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Scott: A wolisz... Vito? Mike próbował uderzyć Scott'a, ale ten szybko złapał jego rękę i mu ją wykręcił. Scott: Nie radziłbym robić tego drugi raz... Mike: '''Grrr! '''Mike: '' Scott! On musi odpaść! ''Tymczasem u Lightning'a i Dawn. Lightning postanowił szukać skarbu na własną rękę, ale Dawn nalegała, żeby sobie pomogli. Dawn: Ale jeżeli mi pomożesz, to podzielimy się nagrodą! Lightning: Ale Lightning chce wygrać sam! Otworzył kapsułę, a tam... Skarb! Lightning: Tak! Sh-Boom! Z drogi, Dawn! Złapał skarb i zaczął płynąć w stronę dna. Dawn: Lightning... Lightning zaczął płynąć w górę. Dawn: 'Tak lepiej. ''Zaczęła płynąć za Lightning'iem. Nagle przed nimi pojawił się zmutowany rekin. '''Lightning: Oooł. Dawn: Lightning, uważaj! Rekin płynął w stronę Lightninga. Przestraszony opuścił skarb, który przechwyciła Dawn. Lightning: Dawn, pomóż! Proszę! Dawn rzuciła skarbem w rekina, który po chwili stracił przytomność. Lightning: Dzięki. Lightning jest wdzięczny! Podał Dawn skarb. Lightning: Proszę, zasłużyłaś. Dawn: 'Serio? ''Lightning zabrał Dawn skarb. '''Lightning: Nie! To był żart! Hahaah! Zaczął płynąć w górę. Dawn: Za co? Zaczęła płynąć za nim. Po chwili Lightning był już na brzegu i trzymał w ręku skarb. Lightning: Sh-Boom! Lightning jest najlepszy! Po chwili pojawiła się reszta uczestników i Chris. Chris: Brawo, Lightning! Wiedziałem, że Ci się uda! Więc mamy remis, 1:1. A kto zwycięży? Przekonamy się tego po reklamach! Reklama Lektor: Chcesz zobaczyć coś nadzwyczajnego? Chór: Tak! Lektor: Przeczytać coś naprawdę niezwykłego? Chór: Tak! Lektor: To świetnie się składa! Chór: Więc co to takiego? Lektor: Już opowiadam! Totalna Porażka: Nowa Trasa - Seria autorstwa Marksa00. W tym sezonie zawodnicy ponownie wyruszają w Trasę, ponieważ wiele miejsc nie zostało jeszcze zwiedzonych! Wrócą też do niektórych z sezonu 3 czyli Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. W sezonie występuje 24 zawodników - zarówno osoby z sezonów 1-3, sezonu 4 jak i kompletnie nowi zawodnicy. Podzieleni zostali na 3 drużyny! Jeżeli podobała Ci się Totalna Porażka w Trasie, to tym bardziej spodoba Ci się Totalna Porażka: Nooooowaaaa Trasaaa! Chris: Hej! To moja kwestia! Nie nawidzę was! Za Chris'em pojawił się samolot, w którym siedzieli wszyscy uczestnicy. Las Zoey, Brick, Dakota i Cameron stoją ubrani w wojskowe stroje, z pistoletami na wodę w rękach. Dakota: Pistolety na wodę! Jej! Chris: Taaak! Wasze zadanie jest banalne. Osoba, która jako jedyna nie zostanie mokra, wygra! Zoey: I to wszystko? Chris: Tak. Macie 15 minut na schowanie się! Wszyscy chcieli już pobic, ale Chris ich zatrzymał. Chris: Aha. I nie radzę wam biec parami. Brick: '' To zadanie to mój żywioł! Powinno mi się udać! ''Zawodnicy pobiegli. Chris: No i znowu zapomniałem. Dawn: O czym? Chris: Nie ważne. Nad głową Chris'a przeleciał zmutowany ptak. U Zoey Zoey wbiegła do jaskini. Zoey: Tu nie powinni mnie znaleźć. Usiadła na kamieniu i zaczęła śpiewać. Po chwili za Zoey pojawił się zmutowany niedźwiedź. Zoey: Hej, co to było? Niedźwiedź zaryczał. Zoey: Chris? To ty? Odwróciła się i zobaczyła niedźwiedzia. Natychmiast uciekła z jaskini, ale zapomniała o pistolecie na wodę. U Dakoty Dakota stoi gdzieś w środku lasu, i maluje sobie usta. Dakota: Muszę ładnie wyglądać, kiedy już mnie obleją tą wodą! Schowała szminkę do kieszeni. Dakota: 'Okej, idę kogoś oblać! ''Chciała zabrać pistolet, ale siedziała na nim zmutowana wiewiórka. 'Dakota: '''Hej! Czego chcesz? ''Wiewiórka wystawiła swoje ogromne zęby. '''Dakota: Jej, byłaś kiedyś u dentysty? Wiewiórka rzuciła się na Dakotę, a ta zaczęła uciekać. Po chwili w tym samym miejscu pojawił się Brick. Brick: 'Hej ho, hej ho do pracy by się szło! ''Zobaczył pistolet Dakoty i zatrzymał się. '''Brick: Czy to nie pistolet Dakoty? Podrapał się po głowie. Brick: Wiem! Kiedy tylko ją spotkam, oddam jej ten pistolet! Schował pistolet i poszedł dalej. U Cameron'a Cameron siedzi na drzewie z pistoletem w ręku. Cameron: To nie ma sensu... Nagle krzaki zaczęły się poruszać. Przestraszony Cameron złapał za pistolet. Cameron: Ktooo ktoo tam jest? Głos z krzaków: Cameron! Gałąź, na której siedział Cameron zerwała się i Cameron spadł na ziemię. Z krzaków wybiegły Dakota i Zoey. Zoey: Nic Ci nie jest? Wystraszony Cameron zaczął strzelać ze swojego pistoletu jak opętany i ochlapał dziewczyny. Dakota: Idioto? Co ty narobiłeś!? Cameron: Przepraszam, ale... Zoey: '''Nie przejmuj się, Cameron. Wygraj to dla nas, Larw! '''Dakota: Nie! Daj wygrać Brick'owi! Błagam! Cameron: Jasne, że to wygram! Złapał pistolet i pobiegł na polanę. Polana Cameron wbiega na polanę. Stoi tam już Brick. Brick: Witaj, Cameron. Strzelił z pistoletu w Cameron'a, ale nie trafił. Cameron: Haha! Nigdy mnie nie trafisz! Cameron strzelił z pistoletu, ale okazało się, że nie ma już amunicji. Cameron: Kurcze... Zaczął uciekać, a za nim biegł Brick. Brick: 'Nie uciekniesz mi! ''Podczas biegu, Brick potknął się i upadł na ziemię. Pistolety Brick'a poleciały w stronę Cameron'a, który jednak musiał do nich podbiec. '''Cameron: Uda mi się! Kiedy Cameron zaczął biec do pistoletów, Brick wstał z ziemi i również przyłączył się do biegu. Jednak to Cameron był szybszy wchodząc w ślizg i zabierając Brick'owi pistolety. Cameron: To już koniec! Trafił Brick'a. Cameron: Tak! Pojawili się zawodnicy, Chef i Chris. Chris: Brawo Cameron! Zwyciężają ponownie Zmutowane Larwy! A Szczury... Cóż roszady też wam nic nie dają! Wkurzone Szczury poszły do swojej chatki. Przed ceremonią Scott siedzi oparty o drzewo i bawi się swoimi figurkami. Scott: Ehhh... Po chwli przed Scott'em pojawiła się Dakota. Dakota: Hej, Scott. Pocałowała go. Scott odwzajemnił pocałunek. Scott: Hej, kochanie. Jak tam przed ceremonią? Dakota: Słabo. Boję się, że odpadnę. Scott: Serio? Dakota: Tak. Jo namówiła Brick'a i Lightning'a, żeby na mnie głosowali. Nie mam żadnych szans. Scott: No nie masz.. Dakota: Gdybym tylko znalazła złotego Chrisa! Ehhh, ale to nie możliwe. Scott: Możliwe. Dakota: Naprawdę? Chyba nie masz... Scott wyjmuje złotego Chris'a. Scott: Jasne, że mam. Dakota: Jejku, kiedy go znalazłeś? Scott: Podczas zadania. Wiesz, w tej grocie. Dakota: Farciarz. Ja takiego szczęścia nie mam. Scott: Jasne, że masz. Dakota: Tak, jedyne co mi pozostało to błagać Cię, żebyś mi go oddał. Scott: Jak chcesz, mogę Ci go oddać. Dakota: Serio? Scott: Jasne. Scott daje Dakocie złotego Chris'a. Dakota: Jesteś kochany! Zadowolona Dakota pocałowała go i w podskokach pobiegła do chatki. Dakota: '' Wspaniale! Dzisiaj nie odpadnę! '''Scott: '' A niech się cieszy, póki ma z czego. Ceremonia Lightning, Jo, Dakota i Brick czekają na Chris'a. '''Jo: Czemu on się spóźnia? Dakota: Ciesz się, przynajmniej dłużej pobędziesz na tej wyspie. Jo: Grrr! Pojawił się Chris. Chris: Heej! Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale coś mnie zatrzymało. Lightning: Jasne! Chris: A teraz przejdźmy do ceremonii. Byliście jednomyślni. Pierwsza bezpieczna pianka jest dla.... ... ... ... ... Brick'a! łap, stary! Brick łapie swoją piankę i salutuje. Chris: Ostatnią bezpieczną osobą na dzisiejszej ceremonii jest... Lightning! Lightning łapie piankę. Lightning: Sh-Boom! Chris: Panie. Jedna z was otrzymała dzisiaj aż 3 głosy. Druga tylko 1. Radioaktywną piankę otrzymuje... ... ... ... ... Dakota! Przykro mi, kochana. Dakota: To mi jest przykro! Uśmiechnęła się. Dakota: Że to dzisiaj Jo wyleci! Wyjmuje z kieszeni Złotego Chrisa. Chris: Mhmm.. Chefie! Chef zabiera Dakocie Złotego Chrisa i ogląda go. Chris: I tak? Chef: Hmmm.. Podróbka! Dakota: CO?! Jo: Tak! Papa, frajerko! Dakota: To niemożliwe! Przecież... Chris: Przykro mi, Dakota, ale to ty dzisiaj odpadniesz! Port wstydu Dakota siedzi już w katapulcie. Dakota: To nie fair! Przecież Scott dał mi... Ale niestety nikt tego już nie usłyszał, bo Chris wystrzelił ją w powietrze. Chris: Tak mi przykro... NIE! Kto odpadnie następny? Czy przywrócona Jo zajdzie bardzo daleko? Jo: TAK! Chris: Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Powrót naaaaa Wyyyyspę! Ekskluzywny Klip Dakota dalej leci wysoko w górze i krzyczy. Dakota: To niemożliwe! Przecież Scott nie mógł mnie oszukać! Chris mi za to zapłaci! Wpadła w czekającą na nią grupkę paparazzi. Dakota: Paparazzi! Łihihihi! ^ ^ Zaczęła pozować do zdjęć. Jak podobał Ci się odcinek w skali 1-5? 1 :( 2 ;( 3 :] 4 ;D 5 :D